<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hitting Every Red Light by Strength_in_pain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601415">Hitting Every Red Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain'>Strength_in_pain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comforting Peter Parker because he deserves love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Happy Hogan concerned, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Hurt Peter Parker, Marvel Universe, Nick Fury is a mean guy in this one, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man References, Teen Peter Parker, Uncle Happy Hogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Hogan does a lot of annoying stuff for Tony Stark, including driving an annoying spider kid places. But when Peter stops talking so much, Happy starts to think maybe he enjoyed the talkative kid’s company after all.<br/>Or<br/>A whump story about Peter crying a lot after being punished by Nick Fury for messing up on a mission. Peter feels lots of guilt for messing up, and he fears his favorite mentor will be disappointed. Luckily Happy is there to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comforting Peter Parker because he deserves love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! I’m back after a huge break from writing. Honestly, I was too busy with school and work, plus I lost inspiration with Stranger Things. But, my heart has fully belonged to the spider-man fandom since I saw Peter and Tony in civil war early this year. Yes, I was behind the times, but I caught up, and now I’m ready to try and write these two.</p><p>I also stopped writing because I received a really negative review which hurt me so much that I didn’t want to share anymore. It takes a while to write, and I put it out there because I love reading other people’s work and I thought maybe someone would enjoy mine too. But I mainly write to express my own feelings for these characters, and I know sometimes the topic is not something everyone might like. So please, if you don’t like my writing, just ignore it. I’m not a professional.</p><p>Thank you for all the wonderful friends and folks I have made so far through my past writings. I hope to make more friends, and I really hope you all enjoy these spider-man stories. </p><p>This one is about Peter being hurt and he cries a lot, because so many of us love a whump Peter. But it’s basically just about Happy driving the kid home after he is punished by Nick Fury. Happy starts to like his spider-kid :)</p><p>Warning: mentions of corporal punishment. If you don’t like, don’t read. I want everyone to feel comfortable :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Harold (Happy) Hogan was a professional boxer before he met Tony Stark. He was a boxer with a washed out career and no money in his pocket, but he was a professional nonetheless. Then Happy met Tony Stark, saved his life in fact on a race course, so Tony offered him a job. A personal assistant and chauffeur. There was an unspoken agreement between the two. <em>Protect me, do as I ask, and I’ll give you enough money so that you can retire with it, and I’ll throw in a free arena for you to box in. What do you say? </em>So of course, Happy said yes. It wasn’t until Tony started building a suit of armor that would become his ally in saving the world that Happy realized he was in over his head taking this job with Stark. But by the time he realized that, it was too late. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had become friends with Tony, and he couldn’t leave him now. Especially not when Tony took care of him the way he did. Happy was so grateful for his crazy arrogant mess of a friend that he was even willing to do the most annoying of tasks for him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And today, Happy was tasked with the most annoying order of all: driving the spider kid around. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Normally Happy wouldn’t mind so much. Well at first he did. He minded a lot. It was torture listening to the kid babble on and on about everything from his school lunch to his hot aunt (hot according to Happy, not so much Peter). </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But he got used to picking Peter up from school, and driving him from the Avengers Tower back to his home in Queens. But what upset him today, was where Tony wanted him to drive the kid. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>S.H.I.E.L.D’s secret headquarters located in New York City. Nick Fury’s main base of operations was the destination today, and for a very bad reason. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter had done it again. He made another bone headed impulsive mistake. He was told to follow the suspect, but Peter made a detour in order to save a little girl from a collapsing billboard. Since he didn’t follow orders, Nick Fury was furious. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the military, they had rules for subordinates that disobeyed orders. They could be subjected to a court-martial and the result in the most likely ended with a flogging. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nick Fury had something very similar to the military in regards to avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D members disobeying orders. In short, they were typically punished in some type of physical way. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Happy ran his fingers over the smooth leather steering wheel. But Peter was just a fifteen-year-old kid, subjecting him to a physical reprimanding would be cruel. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nevertheless, Happy had the direct orders to take the kid to Fury’s headquarters so that’s what Happy was doing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter was in the backseat, his leg jittering up and down, as his eyes glued to the window. He had his headphones in his ears and he seemed content enough. His blue backpack was next to him, with a bunch papers sticking out the sides. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The kid always brought his homework just in case he would have extra time to work on it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Whoa, Happy did you see that?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Glancing through the rear-view mirror, Happy noticed Peter had taken out his headphones, and was currently engrossed in something happening out the window. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A bunch of deer just leaped a wall. Seriously! They just jumped like four feet in the air. Isn’t that insane? I didn’t know their legs could do that.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Really?” Happy tried to look back through one of the side mirrors but he couldn’t see what was going on. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, that was crazy. Hey Happy?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hmm?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you ever gonna tell me why you’re name is Happy?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man rolled his eyes. Peter always asked him that, so much so that it was becoming a routine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Happy? Did you hear me?” Peter asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I heard you.” He clarified. “But I’m ignoring you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is it because your Mom was really happy when she had you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We’re you always happy as a kid?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did Mister Stark give you the name?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can you at least give me a hint?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can you go back to listening to your music?” Happy retorted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a grunt of frustration, Peter slouched back against the car seat, then folded his feet up, so he was sitting cross-legged on the cool black seat. Happy made a note to buy the kid a new pair of sneakers since the one’s he was wearing were practically falling apart. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter pursed his lips together. His wide, brown eyes went back to watching the cars roll by the freeway. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Am I in trouble?” He asked casually. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Happy didn’t really know how to respond. He gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Probably.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter’s whole body tensed. “I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to help. There was this little girl, and if I didn’t help she would have been hurt. I just - I think that’s more important, you know? So what if the bad guy got away. At least no one got hurt.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey, you don’t need to tell me this. I don’t think you need punished.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But Mister Stark does?” The question was hesitant, but packed with a deep amount of guilt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, Pete. Nick Fury does. Tony’s only doing what he has to do.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter blinks several times before leaping out of the backseat, and climbing over into the passengers side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jesus kid!” Happy exclaimed, having a near heart attack at the sudden movement. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let’s turn on some tunes.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No. Go back to listening to your headphones.” Happy’s order fell on deaf ears, as Peter flipped through the radio stations. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh I love this song!” He yelled. “Come on, Happy. Sing with me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No. No. No.” Happy’s shouting grew immensely to try and over power Peter’s loud singing voice. “This is not happening. Hell no.” Happy exclaimed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh can’t you see me standing here, I got my back against the record machine. Can’t you see what I mean!” Peter belted the words, pretending to hold a microphone with his fist. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Might as well jump! Doo doo doo doo doo.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Please make it stop.” Happy cried to the sky. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter bit his lip, grinning wildly. “Oh come on, Happy. You know you want to join me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No I really don’t.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter’s eyes lit up, as he stumbled upon the cup holders. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Whoa! How many cup holders do you have? That’s awesome. You can fit like twenty drinks up here.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter turned towards him, “Happy, how many drinks do you usually drink during a road trip with Mister Stark?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Depends how long.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter nodded, “Does it make you have to go to the bathroom...like... a lot?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking his eyes off the road for ten seconds, Happy glared daggers at the kid. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter’s blue science hoodie was a little big on him, but it was a nice look. The kid was rocking the sweater paws as he adjusted the radio again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>By the time they got to their destination, Happy was exhausted. Forty minutes with Peter in a car was too much for him to handle. He relished in the thought of being alone for a few hours as the kid delt with whatever business Fury had waiting for him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter stepped out of the car slowly. He looked at Happy and shuttered.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My spider senses just flared.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You mean your Peter tingle?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter glared at Happy, offering a playful shove. “Shut up.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There’s nothing to be nervous about. Just go inside and do what you gotta do.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter nodded, biting his lip. It took him a few seconds to muster up the courage, but he eventually strode inside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a quick nap, Happy woke up at about 5:15. He looked at his watch, then the building, and sighed. Nothing to do now but wait for the spider-ling. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Happy pulled out a book he had been saving and started to read. He barely got through the first chapter of his book, when he heard the back door of the car open. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The violent outburst of sound was followed directly by another worse action, which was the slamming of the door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Whoa. Hello there kid. No need to break -“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Drive.” Peter demanded, coldly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Confused by his mood, Happy turned around in his seat so he was facing the backseat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And Jesus, the kid was a mess. His hair was sticking up in different directions, his eyes were red, and he was frozen still. The only movement was his chest and stomach which were heaving with his ragged breathing. As Happy looked more closely, he noticed Peter’s hands were shaking. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Did they mess him up that bad? </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was a tough kid. Happy had seen him take punches from grown men twice his size. Peter never really complained about it. He healed quickly. Part of his weird spider DNA. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So what the hell did Nick Fury do to this kid? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Peter -“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Drive Happy! Please. I want to get out of here.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the pleading, Happy quickly spun around and shifted the gears to drive. “Okay, okay. I’m going.” He said, quickly leaving the headquarters behind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What followed was the most silent car ride that Happy has ever experienced in his entire existence. Even when he drives alone, he usually listens to the radio.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But right now, everything was silent. Fifteen minutes later, and Peter still hadn’t said a word. That had to be a new record. Happy would have been proud if he wasn’t so damn concerned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A storm had approached, like Peter earlier predicted, but Happy was grateful that the rain could provide some heavy splashing sounds to drown out the silence. Plus it served as a nice distraction from the tension that was sucking the air out of the car. Water droplets pelted against the windshield, the storm picking up in intensity. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter sat with his arms curled around his legs, leaning against the window. His whole body was trembling at this point and Happy had no idea what to do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Peter? Are you okay?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The boy nodded too quickly. He blinked rapidly, as if fighting off tears. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did they yell at you?”  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A single tear slipped down his cheek. He gave a nod, lower lip quivering. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry.” Peter swallowed a lump in throat, and that’s all it took for him to lose the battle with his tears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry for what?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As one single tear leaked down his face, Peter quickly used his blue sweater to wipe it away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Happy was rigid against the drivers seat. He felt angry, more angry than he probably should considering the kid isn’t even his. But he also felt uncomfortable, extremely  uncomfortable. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter’s sniffling. It sounds wet. The kind of sniffling that accompanies tears, not just a runny nose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kid. Talk to me. What happened?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Happy shot him a concerned glance through the rearview mirror. He could barely keep his eyes on the road. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter curled in closer on himself, sniffling louder. “Fury was mad.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Happy tried for a joke. “Fury was furious?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Instead of laughing, Peter simply nodded. “I’m so sorry Happy. I messed up bad. I’m so sorry.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Pete. It’s fine. Do you want me to drive you to Stark’s? Maybe you can talk to him about this? It might make you feel better?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No! Please Happy, please don’t take me to Mister Stark’s. I messed up bad, and and Mister Stark is probably so mad at me. I bet he already hates me -“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Peter!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“-Please don’t take me there. Please! He might hit me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tony wouldn’t hit you.” Happy shouted, enraged by the outlandish comment. “Where the hell is this coming from?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He said he would.” Peter whispered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tony said that?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No. But Nick Furry said that Mr. Stark would be the one to do it if I get in trouble again. That I’m going to be <em>his</em> problem.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter’s sniffling was amping up. “And - and I don’t want to make Mister Stark have to deal with me.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter’s breathing was reaching an all time panic. “I don’t want him to h-hate me or have -have to deal with me!” Peter confessed in utter distress. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay, okay Pete. Shh. None of that. No don’t do that. Peter stop.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But it was too late, Peter’s face crumbled and he broke out crying, covering his eyes with his hands. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Happy was dumbfounded. He’d seen Peter tossed around by men twice his size, seen the kid fall from more than two stories, and fall through glass. Each time, Peter would get back up and keep fighting, never once letting a single tear fall. Yet, here he is, crying over some scolding Fury gave him. What the hell did Fury say? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter let out a few hearty coughs. “Ugh, why do I always mess up?” A sob escaped his thin lips, as he cried, body shivering. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I feel sick.” Peter squeaked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Happy paled. “You want me to pull over? Are you going to puke?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No sir.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sir? Happy was deeply alarmed. “That’s it, I’m going to pull over.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No!” Peter’s eyes went wide with panic. “I’m sorry Happy! I’m sorry! I won’t complain anymore. Just please, please don’t pull over.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kid calm down. I want a cheeseburger. Tony likes cheeseburgers so I think we should bring one back to him. And you can have one too, all right?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sniffling, Peter wiped at his eyes, “Is that the only reason you’re pulling over?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes...” Happy was at a loss, what the hell was the kid thinking. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay.” Sniffles again. “I’ll have a double bacon cheeseburger please.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“All right. That’s more like it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Immediately spotting an exit sign, Happy pulled off the highway and parked in the first fast-food joint he could find. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Burger King is Tony’s favorite so I’d say we lucked out.” Happy explained, as he opened the door to the backseat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We’re going inside?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah. I want a break from driving, and I think you could use a little break. Come on.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Happy,” the teen sniffed, “I’m- I’m - I’m a wreck.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re fine. Come on. This place looks empty anyways. Come on.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hesitantly, Peter debated moving. He gave Happy one last pleading glance before gingerly sliding out of the backseat and onto the pavement. When his feet hit the ground, Peter began to get woozy, and he swayed back and forth. But Happy clasped a steady hand on his shoulder and guided him inside the dining room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You grab us a chair, I’ll order. What do you want to drink?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Um... soda is fine. I guess, Pepsi or Coke.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Happy nodded, then went to the cashier. He was right about one thing, the place was nearly deserted with the exception of a few elderly couples. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter chose to sit in a booth near the window. He winced as he sat, a new wave of tears threatening to fall, but he blinked them back. He was not about to cry in a public space. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It didn’t take long for Happy to return with the warm, french fry smelling, food. He sat across from Peter and handed the kid his drink and burger. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I grabbed some ketchup packets for us.” Happy said, tossing a handful of tiny red packs onto the center of the table for both to share. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter nodded, still extremely subdued. “Thanks.” He whispered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Outside the glass window, Happy noticed the rain was letting up. The room was cozy, just the two of them eating some food and chilling. Happy can’t even remember the last time he got to eat out in public in peace. Not since he met Tony Stark, that’s for sure. But Happy enjoyed Tony’s fame. He liked it because Tony liked it. But still it was nice to enjoy a meal in peace for a change. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter was sitting across from Happy, quietly unwrapping his burger. His hands were still trembling and his face was red and splotchy. Worst of all, he still had some tears dripping down his cheeks as he bit slowly into his burger. Something inside Happy snapped. Maybe it was a fatherly instinct he didn’t know he had, but he grabbed a brown paper napkin, and gently wiped at Peter’s tears. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey, come on now. Everything’s all good. We’re far away from that place and you’re all done dealing with that punishment crap. It’s just the two of us here, and I’m certainly not mad at you, so you can relax.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter sniffled again, but nodded. “Thanks Happy.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Happy nodded, taking a huge bite out of his meal, and lathering his fries in ketchup. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter scrubbed at his eyes for a while, trying to will the tears away. Another thing, Happy took notice of way too late in the evening was how Peter shifted around in his seat. It never occurred to the man that Peter might be hurting from the ordeal. He just figured Peter was sensitive and upset of being scolded. He also knew of the so called ‘flogging’, but he figured with Peter’s healing abilities it wouldn’t be hurting the boy anymore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But here Peter was withering in his chair, grimacing when he thought Happy wasn’t looking, and shooting a few suppressed whimpers into his burger. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you hurt?” Happy asked after he finished his Coke, and since Peter was still ridiculously silent, Happy figured he would start the conversation with what he really needed to talk about. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unfortunately Peter didn’t agree that it was important to discuss. “I’m fine.” His voice was small and wobbly as he spoke. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t seem like it.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter narrowed his eyes, and Happy was taken aback with that reaction. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well what did you expect? They whipped me with a freaking - one of those - stick things, of course it hurts.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Happy raised an eyebrow. “Stick things?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter cringed, “Happy please, can we please not talk about this.” He dropped his half eaten burger onto the tray. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I want to go home.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Happy frowned. “Like a cane? Is that what you mean by stick thing?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Scowling, Peter pulled his blue hoodie over his head. “Mhm.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So what? Fury just beat you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter groaned. “Happy, please. Please stop talking about this.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I just want to know. I mean, you’re obviously really upset. But at the same time, you got super strength right? And those healing abilities.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It still hurts.” Peter explained quietly. “I heal quick, but not if I’m hit in the same place over and over again, which I was.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How many times?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can we please go home?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Peter, how many times did they hit you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grunting in displeasure, the teen threw his head back in distress. “Happy!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey, I want to make sure you’re all right.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I am, I am. Can we just go home?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Happy frowned, but nodded his head, and shuffled out of the booth. “Yeah, let’s go.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They tossed the remainders of their food in the trash, which wasn’t very much since Happy was hungry and devoured most of his burger and fries, then they got back to the car. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay, hop in.” Happy said, holding the black door open.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter sucked in a breath, staring at the car ominously. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?” Happy barked. He didn’t mean to sound so impatient or angry, but this whole new behavior Peter was exhibiting was bizarre, and Happy was growing weary of how to deal with it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nothing.” Peter said, slipping into the backseat. His face screwed tight as he placed pressure on his backside, and he almost immediately rolled onto his hip, bringing his two legs up to rest on the seat next to him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Happy shut the door and went around to the drivers side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you excited to get your license?” At this point, Happy was trying to change the subject, hoping that Peter would perk up to his usual self again. Unfortunately, he did not. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was it. That was all Happy was going to get with that question. Glancing at the car’s clock, it read 5:50 which made sense because the sun was just staring to set. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey Pete. Do you want to listen to some tunes?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The kid mumbled an incoherent no.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay then...” Happy carried on driving. “Want to talk about why you’re so upset?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> “No.” He said sharply. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think we should talk about it.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No Happy there’s nothing to talk -“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Was it because they hit you with a stick thingy? Is that what’s really bothering you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No - well I mean - it - it hurts but -“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But you’re mostly upset about Tony being disappointed in you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“N-no. No.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t want to be a burden on Tony?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s not - I never said -“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah you said that. You also said Tony would have to deal with you in the future, and that’s why you never want to see him again.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What? No! Happy, I never said that. Of course I want to see Mr. Stark again. I just don’t think he’ll want to see me again.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why? Cause you messed up one mission? So what? Tony’s messed up a hell of a lot more than you, kid. He won’t hold it against you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I just -“ Peter let out a shaky breath, “I just wanted to impress him, you know? I didn’t want to let him down, and then I go and blow a really important mission. Gosh, I’m such an idiot. I ruined my relationship with him again, all because I couldn’t follow a simple order. Mr. Stark’s right, I never listen.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kid -“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s why he sent me there.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Happy slowed the car, to a red-light, and grew silent as Happy thought over what the kid had just said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You think Tony ordered you to go to S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah. I know he did. It was Mr. Stark who told you to take me there.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, but kid, he didn’t want you to go. It wasn’t his idea. Fury sent him a message saying you were required to show up, and it was in Stark’s best interest to drop you off. The only reason Fury let Stark know what was happening was because he knew you couldn’t drive and he needed someone to take you. That’s all. Tony would never force you go through something like that. He doesn’t believe in S.H.E.I.L.D’s methods of discipline. He doesn’t like them much.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter snorted, “Me neither.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So the point is, don’t worry about Tony. I promise you, he’s probably more worried about you than he is anything else.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You really don’t think he’s mad at me?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You disobeyed a direct order,” Peter winced, “But you also saved a girl’s life. In Tony’s book, that’s the right move.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For the first time since the ordeal, Happy saw a smile spread across the younger boy’s face. “Really? Cause that’s what I was thinking too, but then Fury made me think that maybe I was wrong and Mr. Stark would be disappointed and ashamed of me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No.” Happy shook his head rapidly, “Kid, that couldn’t be farther from the truth.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thanks Happy.” Peter said, shifting his feet underneath his butt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you need some pain-killers?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t think over the counter medicine works on me. Too fast of a metabolism. They go right through me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I still don’t understand how you’re still hurt.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“They hit me a lot,” he shrugged. “It makes sense. Doesn’t matter, I’ll heal eventually here.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Happy nodded, “Yeah you will. Still though... Tony’s going to hate to see you in pain.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do we have to go to Mr. Stark’s tower? Can’t I just go home?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And what? Worry your aunt?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter hissed, “Oh man, I completely forgot about how May would react. She’s gonna freak out.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Happy shrugged, “At least she’ll be concerned about you, instead of mad at you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t want to worry her. She’s been through enough already. Okay, let’s go see Mr. Stark. I have to face him sooner or later. Might as well be tonight.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maybe Tony can whip you up something that can keep up with your fast metabolism.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You think Mr. Stark can create medicine? He’s not a doctor?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He’s a genius though. Give him a bunch of chemistry, pharmacy text books and he’ll have you antidote by morning.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“By morning, I’ll be completely healed.” Peter laughed. “Thanks anyways, Happy. For everything. I like driving with you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Happy smiled. “I kinda like driving with you too, kid. Don’t tell anyone I said that.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter laughed. “Sorry I was being such a baby. I’m just not used to feeling pain for a long period of time, it’s weird.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s no problem, kid. I know you’re a weird mutated freak.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh thank you.” Peter said, shooting off a web so it landed in the back of Happy’s hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You little -“ Happy laughed, reaching a hand back to kick at Peter’s legs. “Freaky spider-boy.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s spider-man.” Peter corrected while picking the web out of Happy’s hair. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah I know.” </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Now we’re turning off the headlights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony has a few words for Nick Fury, meanwhile our Spider-kid finally gets his chance to talk to Mr. Stark.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, so as promised I created another chapter. I’m not sure how good it is, and I’m not sure if it’s what everyone wants. But I gave it a shot. I hope you guys like it a little. I just want to say thank you so much for all the amazing feedback you gave me. I was blown away by the responses. Love you all :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Happy shut off the engine, and opened the back door for Peter. For some reason, Stark’s tower seemed much scarier at night. Peter thought about all the times he couldn’t wait to go to Mr. Stark’s place and hang out with his mentor. He loved coming here even if it was to just talk about his suit, and eat ice cream in the lab while he watched Mr. Stark work. Of all the times he would love to be here, tonight was just not one of them. </p><p>He didn’t feel well. His head was pounding and his backside throbbed. Screw his enhanced healing, it wasn’t helping him out at all tonight. Well, maybe it was. Peter remembers feeling a lot worse when Fury was whacking him with that - that stupid long - weird stick thingy. </p><p>He walked gingerly with Happy into the elevator lift, then leaned his flushed cheek against the cool metal walls. Thankfully the elevator had a handrail, because Peter was using it to support pretty much all of his weight. </p><p>“He’s not going to be mad.” Happy reminded him on their way up. The fact that Happy kept mentioning Mr. Stark being mad increased Peter’s heart-beat by ten percent. If Happy kept talking, Peter was certain he would die of a mini heart-attack. </p><p>It’s bad enough he already embarrassed himself royally in front of the guy that was supposed to drive him everywhere. It was a miracle Happy didn’t make fun of him for how much of a baby he was being. </p><p>As much as he appreciated Happy being kind to him throughout all of this, Peter couldn’t help but wish the man wasn’t there. If Peter was alone he could cry and not feel humiliated, and he wouldn’t have to worry about Happy telling Mr. Stark about what happened. </p><p>Oh God. Telling Mr. Stark about all this made his stomach churn. Happy must have read his face again because his brown eyes crinkled with concern. </p><p>“Are you all right?”</p><p>Peter resisted the urge to lash out. “I’m fine,” He grunted through clenched teeth.</p><p>“Seriously, he won’t be mad.”</p><p>“Happy, please. Please stop talking about it. Don’t...” he took in a deep breath, looking down at his shoes, “Don’t tell Mr. Stark.”</p><p>“Peter -“</p><p>“No seriously! I’m sure Mr. Stark already knows what happened cause wanted me to go there in the first place and -“</p><p>“I told you, Fury made Stark -“</p><p>“He didn’t make Mr. Stark do anything!” Peter’s eyes were blazing with unshed tears. “No one can make him do anything, remember? You said so yourself just last week.”</p><p>“I don’t think Tony knew exactly what Fury was planning to do. I for sure didn’t or I wouldn't have let you go in there.” </p><p>Blinking rapidly, Peter tried to regain control as the elevator doors opened on Tony’s livingroom floor. </p><p>“I can’t - I don’t want to see him.”</p><p>“Really quick, just let him know your staying here for the night then you can go to bed.” Happy said. </p><p>Tony’s footsteps slapped the marble floor as he jolted up the stairs. </p><p>“Hey, why is it that the moment I actually have important work to do, you choose to forget the meaning of ‘Do Not Disturb.” </p><p>Tony stilled immediately. “Kid? What are you doing here?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Happy muttered, “This was the urgent matter I wanted to talk to you about. Sorry if I interrupted your blueprint planning but I wanted to tell you, Peter is staying here for the night.”</p><p>“Oh he’s staying here, now?” Tony’s eyes flickered from Happy to Peter and he stared at the kid for what felt like an excruciatingly  long ten seconds. “Great. FRIDAY show the kid to one of the guest rooms.”</p><p>“Yes Sir.” The AI responded before lighting up a pathway for Peter to follow. </p><p>“You remember where everything is?” Tony asked, while slinging an arm around Peter’s shoulders. </p><p>The boy nodded quickly, but then ducked his head. There was something in Mr. Stark’s eyes, maybe it was concern, but it made Peter feel like he was being scrutinized. So Peter chose to stare at the floor, as Mr. Stark guided him to the stairs. </p><p>“All right, have a nice sleep.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Peter whispered as he walked up the stairs. </p><p>Once he was out of sight, Tony turned towards Happy. His head of security shrugged, offering a compensating smile.</p><p>“FRIDAY is the kid in bed?” Tony growled. </p><p>“No Sir.”</p><p>“FRIDAY, where is the kid?”</p><p>“In the bathroom sir. It appears he is starting a bath.”</p><p>“Good,” Tony strides towards Happy, angry expression on his face. </p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Happy held his hands out in defense, “Don’t blame me, I didn’t do anything.”</p><p>“Do you want to tell me why the hell the kid’s been crying?”</p><p>“How could you tell?”</p><p>“What happened?!” Tony gripped Happy’s shirt collar. </p><p>“Relax. He’s fine. He just had a difficult time handling Fury’s idea of discipline.”</p><p>“What?” Tony released Happy and took a step back. </p><p>“I don’t know, the kid wasn’t exactly talkative, but apparently Fury hit him with a stick thing? I took it to mean a cane but it could be anything I guess. And yeah the kid started crying on the way back. But I think he was mostly worried about you being mad or something.” </p><p>“I am mad.” Tony barked out a bitter laugh, “I’m going to kill him.”</p><p>“Tony, the kid’s been through enough, I don’t think you should be mad, okay?”</p><p>“I’m not mad at him! I’m mad at Fury. What the fuck was he thinking sentencing a teenager to a physical chastisement. Who the hell thought that was okay?!” Tony asked, heart going out to the kid. </p><p>“I - I don’t know. I wasn’t in there with him.”</p><p>Tony shook his head. “Grab the first aid kit, leave it outside the kid’s door, I got someone to deal with.” </p><p>“I don’t think you should pick a fight with Fury. I mean, isn’t he basically the most dangerous person in the world.”</p><p>“Not more dangerous than me when he messes with the people I care about.” </p><p>Happy sucked in a breath, “Okay. Want me to wait in Peter’s room until you come up?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Tony was already hustling downstairs towards his lab. </p><p>When he got there, he immediately sat in one of his chairs behind the giant glass walls and pulled up a video monitor. </p><p>“FRIDAY call Nick Fury.” </p><p>“Calling Boss.” FRIDAY chimed in, pulling up a face-time screen on the giant holographic monitor.</p><p>“This better be important.” Nick Fury’s curt response pierced Tony’s ears. </p><p>“Oh it is, because in about twenty minutes i’m going to come down there and break every bone in your body.”</p><p>“Stark. If this is about Parker then you can just hang up right now because I’m not dealing with this anymore.” </p><p>“You beat him.”</p><p>“I didn’t beat him.” </p><p>“Really, well that’s ironic because the kid said you did and better yet with a stick? Really? A stick? You decided to go with a primitive caveman weapon?” </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry, would you have preferred if I used one of Stark’s latest and greatest laser weapons? Or maybe you wanted me to use one of your combat drones?” </p><p>Tony scoffed, shaking his head, “You’re unbelievable.” </p><p>“And you’re misinformed as usual. First of all, I didn’t touch him, one of my men did. We were tasked with a job, and I saw it though. We used a rod, and you damn well know why I had to do it.”</p><p>“He saved someone’s life. Doesn’t that warrant an ounce of forgiveness from S.H.E.I.L.D’s ridiculously strict and unnecessary policies?” Tony hissed. </p><p>“They aren’t unnecessary. The very second one person gets let off the hook, a million others are going to follow. If we stick to the book, then the less chance we have at agents disobeying life-or-death orders.”</p><p>“This wasn’t a life-or-death order. No one died. Peter actually saved the kid that was going to die. You’re welcome.”</p><p>“Yeah, and by doing so, he let the suspect get away. You know what he did right after we lost sight of him? He blew up a gas-station down in Woodstock, just for kicks. Ten casualties, four deaths. I didn’t tell Parker because despite what you may think, I’m not a monster. He didn’t need that kind of guilt on his shoulders. But there are reasons agents must follow orders, Stark. I had to get that through the kid’s skull. Parker was working for us, he screwed up, so he got punished by us. I told the kid the next time it happens you’re gonna be dealing with him cause I can’t do this again.“ </p><p>“Good. Let me handle it.”</p><p>“I will, but Stark, you’re going to be responsible for making sure he is held accountable if he messes up. I don’t think he’s going to be working for us anymore if he can’t follow the rules or deal with the consequences.”</p><p>“What are you saying?”</p><p>“I don’t think he’s ready to be an avenger. He’s too young.”</p><p>“He’s not too young. Look, as much as I hate what you did, he did take it, right? He owned up to his mistakes and took his punishment. That’s a really grown-up thing to do. I would know, because when I was his age, there’s no way in hell I would do what he just did.” </p><p>“I admire Parker too,” Fury said. “He’s got gifts. But I hate to see him suffer under so much guilt and pressure at such a young age. Don’t make me do that again, Stark. Better yet, don’t make yourself have to do that.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t hit him if he messed up.”</p><p>“Whatever your method would be, you would have to hold him accountable for his mistakes, and no matter what you do, it will suck. So do yourself the favor right now, and take back his suit.” </p><p>Tony stared at the monitor. “I can’t do that to him.”</p><p>“Then I feel sorry for the future you.” Fury said genuinely, his one eye full of remorse. </p><p>“I’ll live.” Tony replied quietly. </p><p>“So will he.” Fury said just as softly. “Son of a bitch can heal faster than cheetah can run.”</p><p>“You seemed to make an impact.” </p><p>“Only cause we hit him faster than he could heal.” </p><p>“If he ever screws up again,” Tony said, “just don’t hit him.”</p><p>“Honestly Stark, I think it was more merciful than my other options especially since yelling at him would destroy him. The kid is too kind. He would have felt so guilty he wouldn’t have recovered. Just look at you. The guilt you felt in Sokovia, the guilt you felt after your parents deaths... well we both know that you didn’t handle it in the best way. But how do you think Parker would be able to handle it? He already blames himself for everything.”</p><p>“Okay. Fine. I get your point. Thanks for not emotionally scarring the kid. But you owe him an apology, because he’s a good kid, and he only wants to help.” </p><p>“All right, Stark. Are we done here?”</p><p>“Yeah. We’re done.” Tony disabled the call. </p><p>“FRIDAY, what is the kid up to?” </p><p>“Mr. Parker is currently in bed. His heart-rate is elevated and his stress hormones are being released through tears.”</p><p>“Shit,” Tony was off the chair in seconds, racing his way up from the lab to the top of the penthouse. </p><p>He stopped in the kitchen to grab a glass of water before going upstairs to see how the kid was doing. </p><p>When he got there he saw Happy watching TV in the dark, but no Peter. </p><p>“Where is he?” Tony watched the glow of the TV turn from red to blue on Happy’s face. </p><p>Lifting his finger, Happy simply points to the ceiling, and Tony’s eyes follow. Peter’s sticking to the ceiling in what looks like an uncomfortable resting position. </p><p>“He says it’s more comfortable.” Happy informed with a shrug. </p><p>“More comfortable than a bed? I don’t see how.”</p><p>“Gravity causes too much pressure, Mr. Stark.” The kid says as he dangles down, “But I’m alright.”</p><p>Tony looked him over. He did seem to have stopped crying, which was good because if Tony witnessed the kid in tears he would most likely break something, and he liked his things. </p><p>“Then get down from there and drink this.”</p><p>Peter obediently dropped to his feet, “you got me water?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s good to hydrate.” </p><p>“Isn’t that what they say when you’re sick?” Peter asked. </p><p>“Yup, also when you go drinking and you don’t want a killer hangover the next day. Water is beer’s best friend.”</p><p>Peter smiled taking a gentle sip of the cold liquid. Soon he found himself downing the whole thing. </p><p>“Easy there.” Tony turned to Happy, “Can you give us a minute.”</p><p>“You want me to leave the room?” </p><p>“Why don’t you get an ice pack from the kitchen?” </p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“Yeah. I gotta talk with the kid.” </p><p>Sluggishly, Happy rolled off the bed mumbling something.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>Happy glared, closing the bedroom door, “Oh nothing.” </p><p>The room was once again dark with the exception of brightly lit pixels flashing on a screen. </p><p>Tony turned so he was looking at an extremely awkward and nervous Peter. </p><p>“Uh, Mr. Stark.” The kid flushed, visible even in the dark. </p><p>“You don’t have to say anything, kid. Why don’t you lay down?”</p><p>“I’m - I’m really sorry, Mr. Stark. I didn’t mean to not listen- I mean I guess I did, but only because I was wanted to help. I wasn’t trying not to listen. I know we talked about how I need to listen more,”</p><p>Then it clicked in Tony’s mind.</p><p>“Wait - whoa - hold up. You think I’m going to take your suit back for not listening, don’t you? Is that what all this crying is about?”</p><p>Tony used his thumb to wipe Peter’s newly formed tears away. </p><p>“You said...” Peter’s breathing began to pick up and his chest was rising and falling as he wheezed, “You said -“</p><p>“Forget what I said. That was different, kid, I was talking about when you don’t listen to me, not Fury.”</p><p>“It’s like the same thing.” Peter looked shamefully at his feet. </p><p>“Peter, do you think you deserve to be Spider-Man?” </p><p>The kid’s brown doe eyes snapped to meet Tony’s. </p><p>“Wh-What?”</p><p>“Answer the question, yes or no?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Peter’s lower lip quivered, “I don’t know. I guess I don’t.”</p><p>“No, don’t change your mind. Just tell me why you should be Spider-Man.”</p><p>“Cause I am him, Mr. Stark. Spider-Man’s just who I am. I’m sorry, but I can’t change the fact that I have these abilities which can save lives, it’s just - it’s just in my DNA now.”</p><p>“Literally and figuratively.” Tony added. </p><p>“Yeah, and I’ve always tried to look after the little guy because my whole life, I was the little guy, and you know something, Mr. Stark, no one looked after me. I used to hope and pray some person would fall from the sky and save me from the bullies at school or the robbers on the street which used to scare me all the time. But now I have the chance to be that person that falls from the sky and saves other little kids. So I do deserve to be Spider-Man, sir.”</p><p>“Damn right you do. I can’t think of anyone better for the job than you, spider-ling.”</p><p>Peter’s shoulders sagged in relief. “Thanks, Mr. Stark. So you’re letting me keep the suit.”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s yours. If you were worried about me being disappointed in you, I’m not. I’m actually really proud.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Tony nodded, “The only thing I’m worried about right now is your physical well-being. FRIDAY tells me you’re still suffering from the physical repercussions.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. But that’s nothing, really, Mr. Stark. It’ll be gone by morning.” </p><p>“Yeah, well, I’m not having you sleep on the ceiling to avoid any pain so,” Tony opened the bedroom door to have Happy stumble in. Wide-eyed and defensive, Happy looked between the two. </p><p>“I wasn’t eavesdropping.”</p><p>“Of course not. Got the ice?” Happy tossed the pack over to Tony. “That’s it? That’s all you got?” </p><p>“How much did you want?” Happy asked. </p><p>Tony rolled his eyes and handed Peter the cold pack. </p><p>“Go lay down, and tie that around your waist.” </p><p>Peter’s hair laid flat on his forehead, and his cheeks still looked blotchy even though the tears and long stopped coming. But he listened to Tony’s request and rested his head on the large and fluffy white pillow.  </p><p> “Mr. Stark? Can you, uh, tie it?” </p><p>Tony hummed, sitting next to Peter on the side of the bed. He carefully tied the ice so it won’t fall off while Peter sleeps.</p><p>“There, all done. Is that better?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Peter snuggled his face further into the pillow, “Feels way better already.”</p><p>“Good. Let me or Happy know if you need anything else. I’m going to call your aunt, let her know where you’re at so she doesn’t kill me.” </p><p>Peter chuckled. “I’m glad I came here tonight. I really needed to talk to you.”</p><p>Tony smirked, rubbing his hand up and down Peter’s back. “Shhh. You need to go to sleep, let your body recover, and go back to super-speed healing. I like that ability you got. I don’t like when it’s not working.”</p><p>“Kay, Mr. Stark.” </p><p>“Tomorrow morning, breakfast at the Red Pipe Cafe?” </p><p>“Yeah, that sounds great. Wow, thanks Mr. Stark.”</p><p>“Alright, bring your wallet.” Tony stood up. </p><p>“Okay sounds - wait! I don’t have my wallet with me.”</p><p>“I’m kidding. Breakfast is on me.”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to do that.”</p><p>“No, but I want to.” Tony’s hand was on the door handle, “I am a billionaire, it’s the least I can do.” </p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Stark.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Parker.” Tony teased, closing the door quietly. “FRIDAY, alert me if the kid shows any signs of distress tonight.”</p><p>“Copy that.” </p><p>Happy was right behind Tony, leaning against the wall while smirking at him. </p><p>“Don’t look at me like that. It’s creepy -“</p><p>“You really like this kid,”</p><p>“- and suggestive.” </p><p>Happy huffed, “My smirk is not suggestive.”</p><p>Tony wiggled his hand side to side, “Ah, a little bit.” </p><p>“Go back to work, Stark. My work, for once, is done.” Happy said, pointing to Peter's  door. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re driving the kid to his Aunt’s tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh, come on!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t know how to feel about this one. I kinda feel like it sucked. Maybe it’s better than I’m thinking? </p><p>Hope you guys liked it. (◠‿◠)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sooo, it’s been forever since I looked at this story, but a lovely reader brought to my attention that it’s been saying 2/3 chapters this whole time, and that’s because I actually posted a 3rd chapter from Peter’s POV but I didn’t like how it turned out so I deleted it. Anyways, the reader suggested maybe something about Peter being in distress at night, so I got inspired to write something for this again. So thank you lovely reader and to anyone who commented or left Kudos on this story.</p><p> I think it’s really funny, this was like my first Spider-Man story and under the Statistics on AO3 where it shows you how well a story did in regards to Kudos and comments, this one is like #3 out of ALL my works, and I’m just like “how did this blow up so much!” Especially when I’m reading this back and there are so many errors, and I’m cringing and you readers are the best for liking this!! Thank you!!!! Okay, here it is, the last installment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Peter muted the glowing TV which was serving as his nightlight, so he could listen to the shouting match vibrating through the air ducts. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I swear, I’m going to kill him, Happy. Punch the sonuvabitch repeatedly in the face.” Mr. Stark let out an aggravated growling noise before slapping his hand on something like a table. Peter couldn’t help but flinch at the loud sound. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s a great idea. Then you’ll get fired.” Happy stated, “And I can become asset manager after all.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fury can’t fire me. I’m Iron Man.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You signed the accords, Iron Man. Or did you forget the whole civil war thing that happened between you and the rest of the Avengers.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Happy, if you’re trying to piss me off right now, it’s working. It’s really really working.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“All I’m saying is someone would arrest you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Not for kicking Nick Fury’s ass.” Tony muttered, slamming what sounded like a dish in the sink. Peter winced involuntarily and pulled the covers tighter around his arms. This was all his fault. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I hate to be the bearer of bad news -“ </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Then don’t be.” Tony interrupted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“- But I think the government would be on Fury’s side, especially if there were ten casualties.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter’s heart pounding loudly under the covers, and he broke into a cold sweat. What did they mean, ten casualties? Peter knew it deep down, after he saved the girl, and the fire-guy got away, he knew his spider sense felt something bad. Almost as bad as it felt right before Nick Fury’s agents beat his ass. He felt so guilty the entire time. Not because Fury was angry or because he was getting whipped, but because he knew he messed up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He really messed up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But it was an impossible choice. Save a little girl right then and there, or stop a criminal who <em>could</em> go out and hurt more people. Peter thought the choice was clear. The girl was in immediate danger, and Peter had no way of knowing the fire-guy was going to hurt others for sure. But Fury might have known. Which is why he probably should have listened. But the girl is alive now because of him, and if Peter had to do it over again he would make the exact same decision in a heart beat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But the whole situation was a catch 22. No matter what he did, someone was going to get hurt. So he did what he thought was right, and that’s the only thing giving Peter peace of mind right now. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe if S.H.E.I.L.D would have stayed on top of the Fire-guy’s whereabouts then maybe he wouldn’t have blown-up a gas station. Maybe it was all Agents of Shield’s fault. But Peter wasn’t the type of person to blame others. He took responsibility for his actions and he always would. That’s something Uncle Ben instilled in him a long time ago. But he needed someone to forgive him when he found it hard to forgive himself. That’s why he couldn’t have asked for a better mentor and chauffeur. Thankfully they were on his side. They could have easily been angry at him too. Peter squirmed under the covers, remember how adamant Mr. Stark was about following orders. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>You go behind my back and do the one thing I told you not to do.”  </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Is everyone okay?” Peter asked, voice shaky.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“No thanks to you.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter smooshed his face in his pillow, willing those memories to go away. Everything was okay this time. Maybe it wasn’t. But it wasn’t Peter’s fault. Maybe it was. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wanted to go to sleep so badly, but he couldn’t. He grit his teeth at the persistent pain (which he welcomed considering the pain eased his guilty conscience). Even though Happy and Mr. Stark were quietly speaking now, Peter couldn’t bring himself to sleep. He tried, nonetheless, kicking the covers away from him, so he could get cooler. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His eyes fluttered closed, but his brain was working overtime, trying to make sense of everything that happened. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
<p></p><div><p>“<em>Mr. Parker.” Fury’s voice made him jump, “I’m glad you’re here. I wish I could show you around under better circumstances, but as it is, you need to receive disciplinary actions for what happened earlier. We want to keep it as quiet as possible to avoid -“</em></p></div><div><p>
      
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em>“Is everyone okay?” Peter needed to know immediately. </em>
    </p></div><div><p>
      
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em>Fury knitted his eyebrows together, “There is a reason we do not tolerate insubordination.”  </em>
    </p></div><div><p>
      
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em>“Please, I only wanted to help. You can’t expect me to stand by at watch a little kid get crushed by a billboard.” </em>
    </p></div><div><p>
      
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em>“Mr. Parker, I understand why you did what you did. But I made the call in order to stop a greater threat. It was my decision. I would have been to blame for anything bad that followed. I was trying to stop something worse from happening. Unfortunately for me, you chose not to listen. But I am aware you saved a life. You’re a good kid, Peter, you are. You don’t need this kind of pressure and responsibility. It isn’t fair to you. But if you want to fight for a greater good, then you need to follow orders.”</em>
    </p></div><div><p>
      
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em>Peter sucked in a breath. ”I’m sorry.” He whispered. </em>
    </p></div><div><p>
      
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em>Two other agents had shown up and Fury gestured to them. </em>
    </p></div><div><p>
      
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em>“Agent Ward, Agent Fitz make sure Mr. Parker understands that there are severe consequences for disobeying a direct order while on a mission.” </em>
    </p></div><div><p>
      
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em>Peter already knew. There was no punishment they could have given him that could hurt worse than how he was feeling inside. His heart ached for the others that might have been injured at the hands of this villain that he could have stopped. </em>
    </p></div><div><p>
      
    </p></div><div><p><em>He didn’t feel anything as he followed the agents into a white office. Dazed, Peter watched as one of the agents reached into a cupboard and removed a long stiff</em> <em>metal rod. </em></p></div></div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter tossed and turned against the sheets, feeling trapped again. Water droplets were pooling on his pillow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
<p></p><div><p>
      <em>Out of nowhere, a brown paper napkin was gently dabbing his cheek. Peter flinched as he watched Happy gently wipe his face. Offering a sad smile, Happy pulled the wet napkin away, “Hey come on now, everything’s all good.”</em>
    </p></div><div><p>
      
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em>That was completely embarrassing. He shrunk further in his seat, trying to hide his face. As the seat rubbed against him, Peter was painfully reminded of today’s events and regretted sinking into the booth.</em>
    </p></div><div><p>
      
    </p></div><div><p>Peter rolled onto his stomach, whimpering. </p></div><div><p>
      
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em>“We’re far away from that place and you’re done with all that punishment crap. It’s just the two of us here, and I’m certainly not mad at you, so you can relax.” </em>
    </p></div><div><p>
      
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em>“Thanks Happy.” </em>
    </p></div></div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
<p></p><div><p>
      <em>The rod made a noise at first, a hiss and a thud which was immediately followed by a burning sensation. </em>
    </p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>
        <em>Peter narrowed his eyes, “Well what did you expect? They whipped me with a freaking - one of those - stick things. Of course it hurts.”</em>
      </p></div><div><p>
        
      </p></div><div><p>
        <em>Happy raised an eyebrow, “Stick things?”</em>
      </p></div><div><p>
        
      </p></div><div><p>
        <em>Wait? So Happy didn’t know? Peter cringed not wanting to reveal any more information.</em>
      </p></div><div><p>
        
      </p></div><div><p>
        <em>“Happy, please, can we not talk about this.” He dropped his half-eaten burger onto the tray, “I want to go home.” </em>
      </p></div></div><div><p>
      <em>As quickly as the pain arrived it vanished though. Peter relaxed his grip on the desk. Nevertheless, Agent Ward was using his full strength, Peter could tell. The second stroke hit right below the first and it continued down his legs to the back of his knees. Each time his skin would shoot up with pain and then dissolve as if nothing had happened. </em>
    </p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>
        <em>Happy wasn’t letting it go, “Like a cane? Is that what you mean?”<br/>
</em>
      </p></div><div><p>
        
      </p></div><div><p>
        <em>Fifty shades of red, his face must have turned fifty shades of red. Quickly, Peter yanked his blue hoodie over his head and hummed in mortification. Why did he have to open his big mouth? </em>
      </p></div><div><p>
        
      </p></div><div><p>
        <em>“So what are you saying? Fury just beat you?”</em>
      </p></div><div><p>
        
      </p></div><div><p>
        <em>Peter groaned, tugging at the strings of his hoodie so they covered his eyes too. If he was in pitch blackness then maybe this wasn’t happening and it was all a bad dream. </em>
      </p></div><div><p>
        
      </p></div><div><p>
        <em>“Peter! What do you mean they used a cane?”</em>
      </p></div><div><p>
        
      </p></div><div><p>
        <em>“Happy, please, please stop talking about this.”</em>
      </p></div></div><div><p><em>The rod then continued the same route as before, but on previously marked flesh. Peter was small enough that Agent Ward could only fit six strokes each round. By the end of the second round, Peter’s shoulder’s tensed as he was beginning to feel the affects without anything fading away</em>. </p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>
        <em>“I just want to know, I mean obviously you’re really upset.” Happy said. </em>
        <em>“But at the same time, you got super strength right? And those healing abilities?”</em>
      </p></div><div><p>
        
      </p></div><div><p>
        <em>“It still hurts,” Peter explained quietly, thankful for the hood over his face, “I heal quick but not so much if I’m hit in the same place over and over again. It’s - it’s like Harry Potter. Have you ever seen that movie? The one where his hand gets cut over and over but it heals? Well eventually after it heals so many times, the cuts start to leave a scar and then the pain lasts.”</em>
      </p></div><div><p>
        
      </p></div><div><p>
        <em>“You’re scarred?” Happy yanked the hoodie off of Peter’s head looking him closely in the eye. </em>
      </p></div><div><p>
        
      </p></div><div><p>
        <em>“No - I - I don’t know! Please, can we go home?”</em>
      </p></div><div><p>
        
      </p></div><div><p>
        <em>“How many times?”</em>
      </p></div><div><p>
        
      </p></div><div><p>
        <em>“I want to go home.”</em>
      </p></div><div><p>
        
      </p></div><div><p>
        <em>“How many times did they hit you?”</em>
      </p></div><div><p>
        
      </p></div><div><p>
        <em>Grunting, Peter threw his head back in distress, “Happy!” </em>
      </p></div><div><p>
        
      </p></div><div><p>
        <em>“Hey, I know, I know you don’t want to talk about it and I know I’m torturing you here, but I want to make sure you’re alright.”</em>
      </p></div><div><p>
        
      </p></div><div><p>
        <em>“I am! I am! Besides you can’t do anything for me if I’m not so what’s it matter? Can we please just go home.”</em>
      </p></div></div><div><p>
      
    </p></div><div><p>Peter squeezed the life out of his pillow, feeling the cool material soothe his burning face. He turned to the other side, sniveling. </p></div><div><p>
      <em>The third pass of the rod hit a tender spot in the crease of his butt and thighs which had him jerking forward, the biggest reaction thus far. At least he wasn’t going to break down in front of these agents. </em>
    </p></div><div><p>
      
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em>Peter squeezed his eyes shut wishing this to be over as quickly as possible. He already felt awful for what happened, this was just making him feel worse. <br/>
</em>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em>“If you do something like this again, you’ll be Stark’s problem.” Fury snapped. “He can deal with you himself.”</em>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em>The fourth round garnered some reaction out of Peter. A low whine of protest escaped his lips during a particularly hard stroke. The emotion in the room was full of discomfort not only from Peter but from the two Agents who were witnessing what was really a child receiving a brutal adult punishment in silence. It was unnerving. </em>
    </p></div><div><p>
      
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em>“Last round, kid.”</em>
    </p></div><div><p>
      
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em>Agent Ward swung the rod and Peter sucked in an uncomfortable breath. “Ow.” He mumbled at the twenty-eighth whack. His lower-half was stinging more than he wanted to admit. Peter’s legs started shaking with the strain of holding himself upright. By the thirtieth stroke his entire body was quaking with the effort to remain silent. </em>
    </p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>
        <em>“Tony wouldn’t hit you.” Happy’s voice was harsh, sending shivers down Peter’s spine. “Where the hell is this coming from?”</em>
      </p></div><div><p>
        
      </p></div><div><p>
        <em>Peter suppressed a sob, “Fury said he would. He said Mr. Stark would be the one to do it again if I get in trouble. That I’m going to be his problem, and - and I don’t want him to hate me or have to deal with me.”</em>
      </p></div></div><div><p>“I’m sorry.” Peter reached for the covers, but couldn’t find them. </p></div><div><p>
      <em>Agent Ward was helping him upright.</em>
    </p></div><div><p>
      
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em>“You okay, kid?”</em>
    </p></div><div><p>
      
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em>Peter tried to take a step forward, but wobbled on stiff legs.</em>
    </p></div><div><p>
      
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em>“Whoa, easy.” The agent grabbed him around the bicep and held him steady. At the current moment, his skin was alternating between intense pain and numbness. Peter knew it wouldn’t last long, but he also couldn’t bare it right now. </em>
    </p></div><div><p>
      
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em>He felt so awful, knowing that he screwed up to the point where Mr. Stark wanted him to feel this kind of pain. It made him sick to his stomach. </em>
    </p></div></div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Please don’t hate me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Peter!” He whimpered as he felt a hand shake his shoulder. “Kid, wake up.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Another low whimper escaped him when he saw Mr. Stark hovering over the side of his bed. Peter’s eyes met his briefly, flashing pain, betrayal and abandonment all in one kicked puppy look that Peter was a master of conjuring. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“S-Sorry.” He whispered, shivering as the cold AC blew over his sweaty body. Tony reached for the covers, pulling them up to Peter’s chin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re okay, kid. It was just a nightmare.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mr. Stark pulled a box of Kleenex off the dresser and set it on Peter’s chest. He pulled one tissue out and gently wiped at Peter’s eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t cry, kid.” Mr. Stark cleared his throat awkwardly. “It hurts me to see you this upset. If you want, I’ll burn down Fury’s house. Just say the word. I’m serious. I got killer drones. Tell me to do it, and it’s done.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter shook his head, his dimples showing slightly. “All of it was real, Mr. Stark.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What was real?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My dream. I- I hurt people, today. I didn’t mean to, but I did.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony sighed heavily and sat on the side of his bed. “I’m sorry you’re feeling guilty. I would do anything to prevent that, if I could. But being a ‘hero’ comes with a price. If I’ve learned anything over the years, it’s that guilt is the largest price we pay. That’s what drove me to sign the Accords in the first place. Guilt helped me push away Pepper. It kept me awake at night. It made me fight a war with my friends. I thought I was doing what was right too. I wanted to avoid more guilt, and of course, the opposite ended up happening. The worst part was, I dragged you into it. For that, I’m sorry.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter sat up cautiously, still nervous to put pressure on his sensitive skin. He winced, the pain was still there. “No, Mr. Stark. Please don’t say that. I’m glad you brought me into this world. It’s been an honor to meet you, and work with you, and see the Avengers for the first time! I wouldn’t change anything.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Even if it means you have to live with this guilty conscience at such a young age?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter shrugged. “I’ve had a guilty conscience ever since my Uncle died, Mr. Stark, sir. It’s never going to go away.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony wasn’t good at the whole hugging or comforting thing. He didn’t have kids. He didn’t know how to deal with them. But after the first ‘mission’ Peter had wrapped his arms around Tony when sitting in that car, and Tony felt it was only fair to return the hug at some point. To give him a real one. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So that’s what he did. He wrapped his arms around the kid, and pulled him to his chest. It was probably the worst hug in history, at least that’s what Tony was thinking. But Peter didn’t seem to think so, because he wouldn’t let go. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If there’s anything I can do to ease your mind, kid, let me know.” Tony patted the top of his head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter nuzzled his face further into Tony’s shoulder. “I think this will work.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this quick update. It’s so strange for this story to no longer be listed as my first.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(◠‿◠)  Hope you had fun reading.</p><p>Also, this is a work of fiction. It’s not realistic and of course it wouldn’t be okay or the ideal way to deal with the situation at all. But for the sake of the story and those that do enjoy some serious hurt Peter whump, I added the discipline portion.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>